A Pirate and a Marine!
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: The marine admiral's daughter Keiko falls in love with Law while he's imprisoned at marine headquarters. Keiko breaks Law out of jail and joins his crew. Keiko's brother will do anything to keep his sister out of the hands of pirates. Rated M for some steamy nights in later chapters! LawxOC with lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I do not own One Piece. Rated M for lemons in later chapters!**

Trafalgar Law and his crew found themselves handcuffed in a prison cell in marine headquarters. After confessing to the marines that he and Luffy were in an alliance, Law was stripped of his status as a warlord and imprisoned. He even had an execution date. Despite their situation, Law remained calm. He started to calculate different escape plans in his head, the best was to wait for Luffy to come save him.

Keiko shuffled down the stairs and into the prison. No matter how many times she and her fellow marines scrubbed this place, it still smelled like death. She was sick of it. She jumped the last step and walked straight over to the Captain's desk, it was empty, he must have been on break. She stretched out on the large desk and fell asleep. "K-Keiko?" A marine called poking her arm. "Is she supposed to do that?" Another asked. "Her brother's the Captain and her father's an admiral, I think she doesn't care," Keiko's good friend Tae informed them.

A few marines got back to work and others still lingered around Keiko, and for a good reason. She never wore the marine's uniform, she always wore a low cut tank top and cut-off shorts. When Keiko rolled over on her side, the marine's got a great view down her shirt. Tae groaned and whacked a few in the back of the head with her mop's handle. "You perverts, get back to cleaning before the Captain comes," Tae scolded. The men moaned in protest but did as Tae said.

Law however didn't have to scrub the floors or clean the prison cells. He was chained with sea prism handcuffs to a wall. He had nothing to do but admire the lovely Keiko and imagine himself bending her over that desk and pounding into her skinny beautiful body and slapping her cute round butt. He would have imagined himself squeezing her breasts as well if the marine captain hadn't walked in and screwed up his view of Keiko.

The captain quietly walked around to the other side of the desk and pulled out the desk drawer. He removed a small whip they used for torture and ran it up Keiko's thigh and butt. Keiko moaned and rolled onto her stomach but didn't wake up. The captain held the whip behind his head and then _SMACK!_ Keiko jumped up off the desk, wide-awake. She held her left butt cheek in her hand and whimpered at the painful impact. "Ow! That hurt Kenji!" Keiko yelled. "That's Captain Kenji to you," he said proudly. Keiko laughed and Kenji glared at her. "Yeah right, you'll always just be my brother Kenji!" She teased him but he didn't seem amused.

"Look," Kenji said with a hand on his forehead, "if you're not going to clean do something else that's useful. Go watch the prisoners or something." Keiko grabbed the binoculars off her brother's belt and sat on his desk crossing her legs. She peered into the binoculars. Kenji sighed loudly letting her know he still wasn't interested in her games, but Keiko acted like she didn't hear. "Hmm well they all look like prisoners to me!" Keiko giggled. "Wait!" She cried. She slowly pulled the binoculars away, her eyes were on Law.

She set the binoculars on Kenji's desk and walked over to the cell Law and his crew occupied. She walked right up to the bars and sat in front of Law. "I want that one," Keiko said pointing at Law. Law blushed and Keiko did too. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen. Law tried to look away but couldn't seem to escape from her big brown eyes. Kenji appeared standing next to Keiko. "This isn't an auction, it's a prison, you don't get to have any of them." Kenji said sternly.

Keiko sighed, still looking over Law. She wished he wasn't wearing such a modest jacket. She bet his body looked amazing. "He's going to be executed, his bounty is 440 million berries!" Kenji added. "Hmm," Keiko said sadly, "well that does put a damper on our relationship. Why do I have to have a _thing_ for the bad ones?" She asked herself, putting her hands on her cheeks, clearly wrapped up in her own imagination. Meanwhile, Kenji proceeded to have a panic attack, "What do you mean '_our relationship!_' You don't have a relationship! He's a pirate!"

Keiko stood up dramatically, "That's alright! True love can over come any obstacle!" Kenji's jaw dropped, "You're not in love knock it off!" Kenji crossed his arms and turned away from her. Keiko noticed a ring full of keys on his belt. She snuck over and grabbed them off his belt, she bet one of them would release her love. "Hey! You could be discharged for this!" Kenji yelled. "_Yo Ho, Yo Ho a pirate's life for me_," Keiko sang as she started trying to fit keys into the cell lock. Kenji slapped the back of her head. "You're right, I needed that," Keiko whimpered snapping out of her daydream.

"I would rather watch you die then see you in the hands of a pirate. Or worse, watch you become one!" Kenji shuttered to think. Law chuckled, its like these people thought pirates were the devil. "Think something's funny, pirate?" Kenji spat at Law. "Yeah, I don't see why you won't support your sister's dreams." Law said bluntly. Keiko's face lite up, finally someone who cared what she thought for a change. "Don't listen to him Keiko, he's just trying to use you to get out of the prison. But that will never happen." Kenji assured her.

Maybe her brother was right. He is a pirate. Maybe he only said that to see if he could trick her into something. But it was the way he could say it, so plainly, that made her believe he was being honest. Kenji pulled up a chair next to his desk, "Come here Keiko, let's study for your qualification test." Keiko glanced back at Law who gave her a smirk, she just about died. She wondered if he were going after the One Piece. He probably was, after all his bounty was so high. She could wait for him she was sure of it! Then he would come back to her and they could live happily ever after! She would be married to the King of the Pirates! It would be like Romeo and Juliet, no one would want them to be together but they wouldn't care because they were so in love!

"Keiko?!" Kenji called louder. "Oh, sorry!" Keiko blushed and walked quickly over to Kenji's desk. Kenji sighed, he looked worried. His sister had been in a rebellious stage for about a year now, their father was sure it would pass once she was given more responsibility. Keiko was 20, when Kenji was her age he was certainly more disciplined. He thought their father went too easy on her. Kenji had been working hard to prepare Keiko for her exams. He made it his job to keep Keiko in line. Keiko leaned over Kenji's desk, sticking her butt in the air where she knew Law could see it. She fingered through her long brown hair and glanced back at Law over her shoulder, yes, he was watching, Keiko was now sure of it.

Kenji put his hand on Keiko's shoulder and Keiko fell limp into the chair. "Please Keiko, concentrate." Kenji practically begged. "I can't when you use your energy powers on me," Keiko said with her tongue sticking out. Kenji walked around the table and put his hand on the back of Keiko's neck, "_Rejuvenate_," he said and Keiko felt her energy return. No fair, she thought, she wanted devil fruit powers. But something way better then her brother's. She bet a man with a 440 million bounty had really amazing powers! "Keiko? K-Keiko?!" Kenji waved at her. "Hmm?" Keiko looked up. Kenji sighed, "I said, how many admirals do we currently have." Keiko guessed, "Three?" Kenji approved, "Not bad, although you really should have asked which type of admiral, there's fleet admirals and vice admirals." Keiko shook her head, "I don't want to be a marine."

Kenji stood up and towered over her, his expression was serious. "It's dangerous to say things like that." Keiko could tell he was disappointed but she had to say it eventually. "But," Keiko persisted and Kenji struck her across the face. Keiko fell out of her chair from the force behind Kenji's slap. Her eyes welled up with tears, she gently touched her cheek. Kenji bit his lip hard, he immediately regretted what he did as soon as it happened. He went to comfort Keiko but she jumped up and backed away from him.

"Keiko be reasonable," Kenji said extending his hands towards her. Keiko picked up a pair of sea prism handcuffs off the floor and cuffed her brother to the wall before he could react. She grabbed the keys off his belt and ran over to Law's cell. The few marines who had watched the whole dramatic scene from afar now came rushing over to help their captain and stop Keiko. Keiko grabbed a mop, she was fairly good with hand-to-hand combat. At least she was better then these sorry excuses for marines.

After using the mop to strike the few marines down, she kneeled in front of Law. "If I break you out of here, will you take me with you?" She begged. Law felt extremely lucky. But he couldn't keep the daughter of a marine admiral on his ship with him. The last thing he wanted was an admiral on his tail. He would have to ditch her before they got to the ship. Law smiled, "Of course." Keiko smiled back, she tried the first key, and it didn't work. Only ten more to try.

"Keiko! Don't do this! Once you do this there's no going back. You will be a criminal. Father and I will be forced to throw you in prison with that pirate. Nothing will stop justice!" Kenji yelled. Keiko froze up, she turned around to face her brother. Kenji smiled, "Good now unlock my handcuffs and we can forget this ever happened." Keiko shook her head. "I wasn't even going to say that I wanted to be a pirate. But you wouldn't listen. I was going to say I don't want to be a marine, I want to be a nurse. You asshole." Kenji frowned, he screwed this up. He failed his little sister.

Keiko finally got the lock open. Keiko walked into the cell, there wasn't a lot of room in there. She blushed bright red as she straddled Law's legs and leaned over his body to unlock his handcuffs. His face was so close to hers. The butterflies in her stomach turned into hot angry bees when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She thought she would faint. Law waited patiently as Keiko worked on his handcuffs. Her hair smelled amazing and her skin looked so soft. It was too bad that he couldn't keep her. With a click, Law's handcuffs were off. Keiko heard a muffled voice behind her.

She spun around, her brother was using a transponder snail on his wrist. Keiko cussed under her breath. Luckily the same key worked on all the handcuffs. Law and his crew were free, and Keiko was now a criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Thank you all for the feedback! And thank you for taking the time to read my story! **

"Quickly! Follow me!" Keiko yelled panicking. She ran towards the door but her friend Tae blocked it. "I'm not letting you go!" Tae gave Keiko a mean glare. "Tae, it's too late! I have to leave!" Keiko pleaded. "What were you thinking?! You betrayed the marines for a group of pirates you know nothing about! And, and y-you betrayed me," Tae started crying. Keiko brushed tears off her cheek with her hand. "I don't have time for this," Law sighed, "_Room!_" Keiko watched as a blue aura engulfed the area. "But, I can't just leave Tae like this," Keiko cried. Law took Keiko's hand, it was so warm. Keiko blushed, Law was protecting her! Sorry Tae, you will understand I'm sure, Keiko thought.

"Where is the quickest way out Keiko?" Law asked. Keiko smiled, she liked the way her name sounded when he said it. "There's only one way out of the jails but once we are out, I know where they put your ship!" That gave Law enough reason to keep Keiko around a bit longer. He used his teleportation powers until he, Keiko, and his crew were outside of marine headquarters. "Alright marine girl, where's my ship?" Law said annoyed. Keiko liked it better when he called her by her name.

"I'm not telling you if you're going to be mean about it, and I'm not a marine anymore I'm a pirate." Keiko said crossing her arms. Law gave her a sexy smile, "And I'm your captain, you have to obey me." Law held Keiko's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Keiko blushed, she liked this game! He wanted to dominate her and that's why he was being so mean, she was sure of it. Then after she gives Law what he wants, he would be hers forever. Law was starting to get sick of waiting for Keiko's daydreams to play out before she gave him a response. What kind of stupid girl could fall in love with a guy after just meeting him, he thought.

"Your ships in Dock 7 you can get there faster by going past the hospital, quickly!" Keiko yelled. She looked behind her, an army of marines were headed their way. All of the headquarters' emergency alarms were going off.

She turned back around but Law was gone. Damn pirates, she thought. She could still get there in time if she ran. Keiko started running towards Dock 7 as fast as she could with the marine army close behind her. She could see Law's ship taking off, he must have teleported there. Tears started running down Keiko's face. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought. But she couldn't give up on Law, not yet. He probably ran ahead to make sure his room was clean for her, he's so thoughtful!

Keiko ran until there was no more ground to run on. The ship was awfully close but not close enough to jump onto. She could see Law watching her from the deck of his submarine ship. "Captain! Wait! Don't leave me here!" Keiko sobbed. She could hear the angry words of the marines behind her. _Traitor_, _criminal_, _dishonorable_, their words burned into her like molten lava. Lava… her father. She didn't want to face her father. He would beat her to death. After all, he worked hard to be an admiral. Having a daughter that would run away with a bunch of pirates, he would be ridiculed.

Almost, Law was almost out of this mess for good. All he had to do was walk into his ship. The marines wouldn't be able to track them for long, his submarine was fast. He watched Keiko, she was crying for him. Law groaned. Bepo poked his head out of the ship, "Uhh sorry but we're ready to go when you are Captain." Bepo looked from Law to Keiko and back to Law. "Just save her, you know you want to," Bepo smiled. Law scowled at him and Bepo said, "Sorry." Law sighed, "_Room!_" He couldn't believe he was doing this. He could end the lives of a hundred men without a second thought but he couldn't leave behind one damn girl. Law teleported himself next to Keiko. He picked her up, Keiko threw her arms around his neck, and Law teleported back to his ship just before the marines could reach them.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Keiko squealed. Law and Bepo rushed inside and closed the door. Law started giving out orders, they needed to disappear and quickly. Law carried Keiko to the back of the ship and sat her down on his bed. "Stay here, I'll find something for you to do in a minute." Law commanded. "Okay Law," Keiko said cheerfully, "I'll be waiting for you right here." Law sighed, "I'd prefer it if you'd call me Captain." Keiko nodded, "Yes Captain!"

Law walked out of his room to oversee their escape. Keiko couldn't stop smiling, she'd never been on an adventure before. She had never been in a man's room before either, besides her brothers. Keiko laid out on Law's bed and hugged one of his pillows. It smelled amazing. She wondered if Law ever slept naked. Or if she and Law would sleep together! Her heart pounded in her chest. She jumped out of Law's bed, trying to walk off her nerves.

She wandered into his closet, everyone else had a pirate logo on their outfits. Keiko decided she needed one too. Law's closet was full of Heart Pirate pride. Keiko took one of the four sweatshirts he had hanging up. She tried it on but it was much too big. She guessed they hadn't prepared for a woman to come on the ship. Which meant, Keiko was the only one for Law!

Keiko pulled out a few of Law's drawers until she found a pair of scissors. They were surgeon's scissors so it would take a long time but they would work. She cut the sleeves off until they rested at her elbows. Then She cut the bottom off so you could see a bit of her midriff. Lastly she slit the front so her cleavage showed. She walked into Law's bathroom and admired her work in the mirror. She defiantly looked the part. She felt like Law's girlfriend already!

"AH!" Law walked back into his room and found a pair of his medical scissors and fragments of one of his hoodies on the floor. Keiko skipped out of the bathroom, "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes!" Law replied. He looked at Keiko's new outfit and blushed. She looked really cute. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against his bed trying to keep his cool. "Do you like it?" Keiko asked spinning around for him. Law just nodded and looked away.

Keiko leaned over in front of Law with her hands on her thighs, pushing her breasts together. "Did I make you mad?" Keiko asked. Law blushed, "You ask too many questions!" Keiko sat next to Law and pulled her hoodie over her head cowering in embarrassment. "As long as you're going to be here, we have to find something for you to do. What are you good at? And don't say cleaning because I watched how terrible you were at that." Keiko giggled, "I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat!" Law chuckled, "That's great, but I'm pretty sure I'm just going to keep you on the ship." His laugh gave her butterflies.

"I trained to be a marine all my life. So I'm pretty well rounded in seafaring, but I secretly specialized in nursing. Before I left, I was only a few interviews away from being a nurse on the base. But, I didn't know how my father would feel about it. Do you need a nurse?" She smiled. "I'm a doctor," Law mumbled. Keiko shot up! It was meant to be! A nurse and a doctor, it had to be the cutest pairing ever! "Fine," Law gave in, he couldn't say 'no' to her when she was like this. "Thank you! You won't regret it, I'll do whatever I can for you," Keiko assured him. Law wondered if he could still operate while Keiko gave him a blowjob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Sorry this chapter's a bit short the next one is longer! Thanks again for reading!**

Law walked around his submarine ship getting a room ready for Keiko to sleep in. It was getting late and he wanted to make sure she wasn't getting too comfortable in his bedroom because she wouldn't be in it for long. He would have to stop somewhere soon and get clothes for her before she cut up the rest of his closet. Law sighed, what the hell had he gotten himself into? He would have to lay down the rules, sooner rather then later.

Law walked down the hall holding a pillow and blanket for Keiko's room only to be stopped by a few of his crewmembers. "So, we have a new crewmember," Penguin asked. Law didn't answer. He didn't actually see her as a crewmember, more like an annoying guest. "I heard she's a girl," he said wistfully. "Remember when we were at Amazon Lily, an island of just women, and we didn't get to see any women," Shachi recollected. "I wanted to see a bear woman," Bepo chimed in. "Stop bringing that up!" Shachi shouted. "Sorry," Bepo said glumly. "Stop apologizing!" Penguin snapped. "Sorry," Bepo murmured. Law held his head in his hand waiting patiently for them to stop. "I was just saying, having a woman on the ship would be really nice," Shachi declared. Well, at least his crew liked the idea, he thought. He bid his crew a good night without answering any of their questions about Keiko.

Law walked into Keiko's new room and set the pillow and blanket on her bed. He then walked back into his room. "Keiko!" Law growled. Keiko was fast asleep on her side in his bed, cuddling up to his pillow. After he had just spent a good twenty minutes preparing a room for her, she was asleep in _his_ bed. She hadn't woken up either. Law advanced to the bed and ripped the blankets off Keiko. He dropped the blankets and blushed. She still wore his hoodie, but that was it. That's all she was wearing.

He groaned, was he really going to let her get away with this just because she had an amazing body? Law ran his hand up and down her smooth silky soft thigh. Yup, she would get away with it. He took his shirt off and closed his bedroom door. Then he sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes and pants. He grabbed the blankets off the floor and brought them into bed with him, wrapping Keiko up and pulling her body against his. He pushed his hand up her jacket and cupped her breast. He nuzzled at the back of her neck, her skin smelled amazing. He used his other hand to pull her hips further into his. He rubbed his errection against her butt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a nurse around.

Keiko's eyes fluttered open, she felt so warm. She snuggled into her pillow and stroked the hand that cupped her breast. Wait, Keiko thought. Her heart started to flutter and her breathing sped up. She slowly turned her head to meet Law's grey eyes. He gave her a smirk and Keiko passed out from sensation overload. She could now die happy knowing that Law was madly in love with her! Law sighed, what was with this girl?

_Meanwhile, back at the marine headquarters._

Kenji stumbled into the hospital on base. His face was covered in bruises, two of his ribs were broken and he couldn't stop coughing up blood. "Captain Kenji?!" A nurse screamed. She ran over to him and helped him into a hospital bed. "What happened?!" She asked, tending to his wounds. "I lost a fight," Kenji coughed. It was somewhat true. After all the trouble Keiko caused him, he took a good beating from his father. He swore he would find her and bring her back, even if it cost him his life. He owed Keiko that much. After all, he failed to make her into a proud honorable marine. He couldn't imagine the awful things those pirates were doing to her right now to his baby sister. What kind of brother was he? He couldn't protect her. Kenji grunted in anger. "Please try to relax," the nurse's voice was soothing, "the doctor will be with you shortly."

Kenji watched the nurse prepare an IV for him. "Have you ever seen my sister here?" Kenji asked. "Keiko? Not as a patient no," the nurse smiled, "She is a certified nurse." Kenji jumped up in bed, he grabbed his ribs and moaned in pain. "She's a nurse?!" Kenji cried. The nurse gasped, "Please Captain, lay down, wait for the doctor!" Kenji laid back down with the nurse's assistance. "Yes she is a certified nurse, we were in the process of hiring her. Did she not tell you?" Kenji shook his head. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look.

The doctor walked in. "Captain, I'm sorry to hear about Keiko. Don't worry, your father will catch those pirates and throw them back behind bars where they belong," the doctor assured him, "We will see your sister in this hospital soon! As a nurse of course." The doctor prepared a table next to Kenji, he needed to operate on those ribs. That story wasn't entirely correct, Kenji thought. "Wait," Kenji said grabbing the doctor's sleeve, "how much do you know about the incident?" He asked. The doctor looked at him quizzically and felt his forehead. "Don't you know what happened? I thought you were there? The Heart Pirates broke out of jail and kidnapped Keiko. It's in the newspaper." The doctor said frankly.

Kenji smiled and relaxed into the bed. His father had played off Keiko's betrayal as a kidnapping. Keiko would be forgiven! He could start over with her. He would work harder this time, discipline her more. Kenji didn't even care that she wanted to be a nurse instead of a marine, as long as she wasn't a pirate. Tomorrow he would prepare a ship and track down The Heart Pirates and save his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Another chapter completed and this one's a fun one! I loved everyone's reviews, thank you! **

Keiko's eyes fluttered open, she stretched and rolled around in bed and right on top of Law. Keiko's blood rushed, it wasn't a dream she was really sleeping with her new boyfriend! Her hands were on his bare chest and she could feel his morning wood against her pelvis. Law yawned. His hands automatically went to the weight on his chest. He ran his hands through Keiko's hair and down her back. Then he opened his eyes abruptly, startled from her presence. He stared at her oddly for a few minutes before remembering he rescued her the other day. It had really been a while since he woke up next to a woman. "Good morning Captain!" Keiko said cheerfully. Captain, Law thought. Did he really make her a part of his crew too? What was he thinking?

"Can I make my boyfriend something to eat?" Keiko asked intertwining her fingers with his. "If you want you can go into the kitchen and, wait, did you say boyfriend?! No, I'm _not_ your boyfriend!" Law said irritated, but Keiko obviously wasn't listening. She hopped out of bed and ran for the kitchen. Law hit his head against his headboard several times before rolling around on his stomach and falling back asleep.

Keiko skipped down the hallway, she normally wasn't a morning person but the power of love was incredible. She found the kitchen easily enough but no one was there and she just remembered she couldn't cook. How hard could it be, she thought. Besides nothing is impossible when you're in love, right? She found a loaf of bread and put it in the oven to make toast. She put the oven on as high as it would go because she was in a hurry to see her shirtless boyfriend again. Then she found some eggs and a frying pan. She cracked a dozen eggs into the pan because two just didn't seem like enough. Then she remembered she was cooking without an apron on!

Keiko ran around the kitchen looking for an apron. She took her hoodie off so it wouldn't get dirty and put on the apron. She jumped when an alarm started going off. That must mean it's done, she thought. She ran over to the oven, which was puffing out black smoke. Was it supposed to do that? Penguin ran into the kitchen followed shortly after by a still shirtless Law. Law coughed from the smoke in the air. Why wasn't Penguin handling the situation, why was he just standing there, he wondered. Law pushed the middle of Penguin's back causing him to stumble forward, "Why aren't you doing something?" Law questioned, but his answer stood right in front of him.

Keiko was wearing nothing but a short white apron and a smile. "Hi Law! I think breakfast is ready!" She said coughing. She was upset that Law had put pants on but very excited to see his amazing chest and abs. Law ran and turned the oven off and opened the air vents. Although this was a submarine and they couldn't have new air, they could still purify the air they already had. Regardless, the kitchen would probably smell like burnt bread for a week. He took the frying pan off the stove.

"Someone was hungry, and wasteful." Law sighed. "That wasn't for me it's for you! Do you like it?" Keiko wrapped her arms around Law's neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Law blushed looking down, he had an unbeatable view of her backside. He grabbed and squeezed her cute little butt and Keiko whimpered. Law shook his head, reminding himself that he was supposed to be angry with her.

"Keiko, we have a chef, if you want food ask him to make it. You're not allowed to cook anymore." Law peeled Keiko off of him. "Go into my bathroom and wash up." Keiko giggled, "Okay Captain!" Keiko skipped over to the door and then remembered she still had an apron on. She walked over to the table, stripped off the apron and pulled her hoddie over her head. Law and Penguin both watched with open mouths. Keiko ran over to Law and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"You're so lucky!" Penguin exclaimed. Law turned to glare at him but noticed Penguin had a nosebleed. He sighed and handed him an icepack and a napkin to stop the bleeding. "T-thank you Captain," Penguin stuttered, clearly embarrassed. "Clean up this mess please," Law said walking out of the kitchen.

He found Keiko naked in his bathtub. She looked very relaxed. "Oh hey Law! Care to join me?" She winked and Law blushed. "Keiko, you can't just run around my ship half naked, my crew is full of men." He crossed his arms and sat down on a bathroom stool by the tub. Keiko blushed, Law was being protective of her again! He wanted to save her for only his eyes. He was jealous! It was so cute and sweet of him! "Anything to make you feel more comfortable!" Keiko propped herself up onto her knees. She leaned over the tub resting her arms on the edge and her breasts on her arms. "So are you coming in? The tub is big enough for two." She practically begged him.

Law said 'no' even thought he didn't want to. Keiko pouted for a minute then pepped back up, "That's ok, I'll just come to you!" She threw her legs around the tub and pulled a bathroom stool over to Law. She sat in front of him then handed him a bar of soap and a wash clothe. She scooted the stool back so her body was right between Law's legs. "Ok, I'm ready," Keiko said in a seductive tone. Law sighed but couldn't miss the opportunity to play with Keiko's breasts again.

He lathered the soap in his hands, purposefully ignoring the wash clothe, and grabbed her breasts rubbing them in circles and pinching her nipples. Keiko moaned, "My boyfriend is so good to me!" Law pinched her nipples harder, "No, I'm not your boyfriend!" Keiko understood perfectly, she needed to prove her love before Law would propose to her.

She spun around, straddled his lap and forced her lips on his, licking and sucking his bottom lip until he let her push her tongue inside his mouth. She rubbed her soapy breasts on his chest as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Law held onto her butt roughly massaging it in his hands. Keiko could feel that she was sitting on something hard. She got excited, Law would _have_ to be her boyfriend after this.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants while she still kissed him. Then she broke the kiss and slid off his lap. She got on her knees in front of him and pulled his hard dick out of his underwear. "K-Keiko," Law planned on saying something to stop it but once her lips captured his head there was nothing he could do. It felt too good. Law groaned from desire. He held the back of Keiko's head as she licked and sucked the tip of Law's dick.

She grabbed the rest of his dick with both hands and pumped it at a medium speed into her mouth. Then she licked up the length of his dick looking up at him. It looked like Law was in love with her, she smiled. She took half his dick in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down stroking it with her tongue inside her mouth. "You're really big Law," she giggled and Law blushed. Keiko picked up her speed stroking the bottom half of his dick in her hand and quickly sucking the top half. The occasional groan and 'mmm' that escaped Law's mouth motivated her like nothing else. She could feel her wetness start to drip down her leg.

"Don't stop," Law moaned, "I'm close." Keiko felt like a flare was lit inside of her. She whimpered as she sucked, licked and pumped faster until Law said, "I'm going to cum," and his delicious cum filled her mouth and ran down her throat. Keiko indulged on every last bit of his cum, licking and sucking his dick a bit more just to make sure she got it all.

She collapsed into Law's lap, she was exhausted. She could hear Law's breathing even out and his heartbeat slow down. He zipped his pants and carried Keiko onto his bed. He guessed after this she wouldn't sleep in the room he prepared for her even if he commanded her to. Law came to the conclusion that his surgical techniques would be undeniably compromised, but he was still willingly to try receiving a blowjob while operating anyways.

Law laid down next to Keiko in bed and rewarded her with kisses up and down her neck, jaw and shoulder. "Thank you Keiko," Law whispered into her ear. Keiko looked over at him with excitement. "I-is this a," she paused to take several deep breathes, "proposal!" She sang. Law coughed, "No! We aren't getting married!" This girl was unbelievable, he thought. Damn it, Keiko thought, I'll have to try harder next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Thanks for correcting my grammatical errors :3 **

Captain Kenji and his crew made the final preparations to set sail. He went over a list in his head armory taken care of, food also taken care of.. "Hey!" He heard a woman's voice behind him. "Captain! I want to come with you!" It was Tae. Kenji nodded, "Of course, I could use a good navigator." He smiled at Tae and she thanked him. If only Keiko were more like her friend, he thought. Tae was well on her way to becoming a captain as well. "I'm glad that Admiral Akainu was sympathetic to Keiko's situation. I'm certain it was all some sort of pirate trick. They just can't be trusted." Tae crossed her arms.

_Sympathetic_, his father, Kenji wanted to laugh. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. He was certain Tae's emotions had been severely compromised and made a note never to put anyone under her command on this mission. He contemplated leaving her behind altogether, but when it came down to it, she was the only one who had a chance at getting through to Keiko. That made her a most valuable asset.

"Everything going according to plan Captain?" Kenji froze. He turned around slowly to answer to his father, no, to his superior. "Yes Admiral, I have a good idea where The Heart Pirates will make port." It wasn't entirely a lie. Kenji had a good lead. "I want to remind you that failure to complete this mission will not be tolerated. You are at risk of losing your rank Captain." The admiral always sounded spiteful, even if he was only offering you a drink. Kenji nodded his head, "Yes Admiral, I am aware."

Kenji would not fail. He was driven by his two biggest fears, losing his sister and the wrath of his father. He would show his father he was capable of much more then he was given credit for. As for Keiko, God help her when she returns. Kenji would be welcomed back like a hero, but his sister, she wouldn't see the light of day for years. She would be locked up somewhere under his supervision. She wouldn't be aloud to do anything but study. Kenji sighed, on the bright side, if she toughed it out, she would be rewarded handsomely. Knowing how stubborn his sister was, none of this was going to be easy.

Keiko woke up cuddling next to a naked Law. She decided this was how she wanted to wake up everyday for the rest of her life. She turned onto her stomach, crossing her legs behind her, looking at the man she worshipped. She took her index finger and traced around the heart on Law's chest tattoo until he woke up. He yawned and scratched his chest, "Good morning Keiko." Keiko blushed, he said good morning to her first! This… was… "A proposal!" Keiko grabbed Law's hand and held it in between hers. Law ripped his hand away. "No Keiko! How many times do I have to tell you! No! You've got to stop thinking that we're getting married every time I say something to you!"

Law groaned and rolled out of bed when he could clearly see Keiko wasn't listening to a word he just said. "What do you want to eat?" Law mumbled pulling on a pair of pants. "Are you going to the kitchen! I'll come too!" Keiko said climbing out of bed. She pulled a long black shirt out of Law's closet and put it on. "If you cut that shirt up, or anything else in my closet, you're sleeping with my crew tonight." Law threatened. Keiko giggled and jumped onto Law's back, "Carry me!" Law grunted and reached behind his back to support Keiko's butt. Keiko wrapped her legs around his waist and nuzzled into the back on his neck. Law squeezed her butt and Keiko moaned into his ear.

He carried her into the kitchen and Law's crew was already gathered around the table. Great, he thought. He had hoped they would be the first ones there. He let go of Keiko's legs and Keiko slid off his back. She joined her crewmates at the table. Law sat next to Bepo and Penguin, trying hard to ignore the knowing looks his crew gave him. "Law! Sit by me!" Keiko whined. Law rolled his eyes, "There's no room by you." Keiko looked at her right, Jean Bart sat there. Then she looked to her left, Shachi was there. She furrowed her brow then casually pushed Shachi out of his chair. "Now there's room!" She said smiling at Law.

Shachi got up off the floor and glared at Law, waiting for him to doing something about Keiko. When he did nothing Shachi sat back down in his chair. "Hey! You should know better then to sit in your Captain's chair Shachi! Get off that seat isn't for you!" Keiko yelled shaking Shachi's chair viciously. Shachi curled into a ball in his chair and held on for dear life. "Keiko I'm not sitting next to you!" Law growled. Keiko immediately released Shachi's chair and it fell to the floor bringing Shachi with it.

"Oh! I understand now Law," Keiko said. She got up out of her seat and walked around the table. She sat down on Law's lap and facing the table. "So when's breakfast I'm starving," She giggled. Law bit into the back of her neck hard leaving a good mark and Keiko whimpered. She watched Shachi stumble up off the floor and return to his seat for the last time. "Sorry Shachi-kun! I didn't mean it," Keiko said cutely with a finger in her mouth. Shachi blushed, goddamn it she was cute. Law sighed and wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist. He rested his head against her back. Could this breakfast be any longer?

Finally food came out. Law navigated food around Keiko and into his mouth. "You don't have to do that silly! I'll feed you," Keiko said waving a piece of buttered toast in his face. Law's mouth was closed tight shut, he shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Ugh, I hate bread!" he said with a disgusted face. Keiko gasped, "You don't like bread! At all? None of it?" Law shook his head.

"What about pizza?" Keiko asked. "I don't really eat pizza anyway. So no." Law replied. "I get it, you must be on a gluten-free diet to watch your figure," Keiko said with a piece of toast in her mouth. Law's crew laughed and Law blushed, "That's not it at all! I just don't like bread, ok? And don't talk with food in your mouth, or better yet, don't talk at all!"

Keiko kissed his cheek, "It's ok Law, you look perfect the way you are, you don't have to go on a diet for me." Keiko assured him. His crew snickered, holding their mouths in their hands, trying hard not to burst into laughter. Law pushed Keiko off his lap and he walked out of the kitchen in a huff. Keiko got up to follow him but Shachi caught her arm and pulled her back towards the table, "Its better for Law if you leave him alone for a bit." Keiko sat back down at the table, "I'm sure he will miss me pretty soon, but if its what's best for Law I can wait." Keiko grabbed another piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Maybe you should try being useful to him," Shachi told Keiko. "What do you mean? I'm not useful to him now?" Keiko's eyes filled with tears. "N-no! I didn't say that, well yeah, kind of," Shachi put his hand on Keiko's shoulder, "Don't cry!" Penguin cut in to help his friend out, "What he means is Law likes a certain type of girl." Keiko sniffled, "A-and that girl, isn't me?!" Penguin sighed, this was useless. "But, Law is rarely with women," Bepo pointed out. Keiko's stopped crying, "Really! So I'm the only one and I have nothing to worry about! Thanks Bepo!" She jumped on the bear and gave him a long hug before running out of the kitchen in search of Law. "I'm not sure that was what you were supposed to say," Jean Bart said to Bepo scratching his chin. "Oh, Sorry," Bepo said.

The first room Keiko tried was Law's bedroom, no luck. Then the bathroom, he was not there either. Then she tried the room next door, it was locked. She knocked, "Law? Are you in there? Its your girlfriend!" She called. The door opened and Law came out. "I missed you," Keiko chirped as she through her arms around him. He lifted her up and shut the door to his study again. He laid her down on the couch and sat back down at his desk like no one had ever knocked. Law put on a pair of glass that were folded on his desktop and opened up the book he had been studying.

Keiko leaned over the arm of the couch so see could watch Law working, "You look really handsome with glasses on Doctor Law." Law smiled but didn't answer her. She left the couch and pulled a chair up to his desk so she sat opposite to him. "I'm sorry I made you angry," she whispered. Law leaned over his desk and grabbed Keiko's head in his hands, he kissed her passionately. "It's alright Keiko," Law breathed, "You are my girlfriend after all." Keiko gasped, her heart stopped beating and time froze. Law kissed her forehead and returned to his studies. Keiko remained unmoving in her chair. "Do you mean it?" Keiko said wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth. Law looked up at her briefly and winked. Keiko was pretty sure she just had an orgasm, she couldn't believe it. Law was the most amazing man in the universe and he was all hers!


End file.
